Nova s Dairy
by Yuichiro
Summary: Hola a todo mundo, Soy Nova, un viajero de universos, ahora estoy de paso por los universos de Star, así que decidí compartir un poco de mis viajes, si quieres conocer los muchos universos que vi, adelante eres bienvenido
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Probablemente ahora se están preguntando ¿Qué es esto? Bueno, bienvenidos a mi diario, "El diario de Nova" Que quede claro, soy Nova, un viajero dimensional, no, no como las tijeras, yo viajo entre universos, tiempo, espacio, historias para ser precisos, he visto miles de universos a lo largo de mis viajes:

1.- La gente comiendo gente, creo que unos eran Gohuls.

2.- El mundo devastado por bestias.

3.- El gobierno dejando un día para todo crimen legal.

4.- Personas en laberintos.

Pero eso no tiene importancia, porque me he topado con una línea, o más bien, un árbol dimensional que me parece genial, y ese el árbol de Star vs the forces of evil. He estado viendo muchos de estos universos y los amo, por eso, decidí compartir mi diario con ustedes redactando un poco de estos universos.

En algunos probablemente me vean dentro de la historia, es que no podía con tanta lentitud entre los chicos, en otros voy a estar por fuera, y que quede claro, soy viajero del tiempo también, así que es un poco posible que estemos en un universo nuevamente, solo que en líneas temporales diferentes.

Felicidades por seguir leyendo, bien, no quiero dejar esto solo como una presentación así que les dejare una entrada corta de mis viajes y luego me iré, necesito recolectar más datos, bueno, aquí vamos.

 ** _Diario de Nova, Universo 1: Star toma el lugar._**

Este universo es reconocido por el simple hecho de que la querida Star Butterfly es una princesa salvaje y radiante que rompe con las paredes de la inseguridad a cada paso, lo que está a punto de suceder en la academia Echo Greek.

\- Hola a todos, soy Star Butterfly, un placer conocerlos- Dice una chica rubia montando un gerricornio en frente de sus nuevos compañeros de clases.

\- Un placer Star- Habla aterrada la maestra- Deja a tu caballo afuera y siéntate junto al joven Díaz.

\- ¡Claro!- Dicho y hecho Star desaparece el animal y camina con calma hasta el asiento junto a un moreno de sudadera roja.

\- Un placer Star.

\- Lo mismo digo… ¿E?...

\- Marco, Marco Díaz- Completa el chico con una sonrisa encantadora logrando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas con corazones de la chica.

\- Espero nos llevemos bien Marco.

\- ¿Luego de esa entrada? Espero yo igual.

Ambos se sonríen, insinuando algo más al no dejar de verse, ella con un sonrojo leve y el sintiéndose nervioso, pero bueno, las cosas solo acaban de empezar para estos dos.

¡Nova aquí gente!

Ok, dije universo 1, pero este universo es llamado "Charmi Boys" Aquí Marco y Star comienzan con una tensión amorosa entre ellos, saben que se gustan, pero ninguno sabe cómo dar el primer paso, y terminan en situaciones divertidas donde se declaran… Y nunca llega la confesión a los oídos del otro, muchas dificultades para estos dos, pero ¡Hey! De otro modo la vida no es divertida.

Los veo en la siguiente entrada espero, suerte en sus vidas, estoy en medio de un portal.

Se ya.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo gente! Seguramente no me extrañaron, pero pensé en volver, he encontrado un universo más, no sé si les parezca tan interesante como a mí, pero vale la pena enseñárselos.

 ** _Diario de Nova. Universo: Dance, dance, dance._**

Un escenario lleno de luces de muchos colores, miles y miles de ojos viendo a una pareja que se mueve en perfecta sincronía, la chica con un vestido corto de azul brillante, y el chico con un pantalón negro y una camisa celes. Una coreografía magnifica.

\- Espero estés lista para el final…- Susurra en una parte de acercamiento antes de darle una vuelta.

\- Nací lista para este momento- Es la simple respuesta de ella.

Sin mediar otra palabra él la toma de la cintura y la arroja al aire donde ella das tres giros sobre su propio eje, él la atrapa a media caída y usando toda su fuerza la gira a su alrededor, la chica aun sin tocar el suelo lo rodea y él moreno la lanza de nuevo girando ahora el sobre su propio eje hasta que ella cae al estilo princesa en sus brazos y termina la canción con el cargándola, hincado en una rodilla ambos a centímetros de besarse.

\- Todo perfecto…- Susurraron ambos rojos por el esfuerzo y bañados en sudor antes de que los aplausos ensordecedores del público y su agente llenen el lugar haciendo que suspiren.

Resignados se separa y ella vuelve a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies solo para pararse junto a su pareja y dar la reverencia al público con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Terminado el espectáculo dejan el escenario con la voz del presentador del show como fondo.

\- ¡Esos han sido Star Butterfly y Marco Díaz señoras y señores!- La estridente voz obtiene como respuesta gritos y exclamaciones de todo el público- ¡Los novatos desconocidos que vinieron desde el fondo nos han dado un increíble espectáculo, ahora, recuerden votar por su pareja favorita en el show!

\- Parece que gustamos- Comenta con una sonrisa risueña la rubia detrás de la cortina de terciopelo.

\- Obviamente les encantamos…- Le responde el moreno alzando la mano y ella choca los cinco con él como si fuese lo más natural del universo- Bueno… Ahora- Dice sacando una lista.

\- ¿Vas a chaquear ahora?- Preguntó divertida.

\- Pues claro, son mis metas al venir a L.A después de todo…- Contestó con un bolígrafo en mano.

\- Bien ¿Qué has logrado?- Pregunto viendo la hoja con él.

\- Bien, veamos…

 **Lunes**

 **Ir a Hollywood**

 _Listo_

 **Martes**

 **Conseguir un agente**

 _Listo_

 **Miércoles**

 **Ser descubiertos.**

 _Listo_

 **Jueves**

 **Ir al show.**

 _Listo_

Miro el reloj que marcaba ya pasada la media noche y sornio para regresar su vista al papel.

 **Viernes**

 **Hacer un espectáculo inolvidable.**

\- Listo- Avisó el tiempo que lo marcaba para mirarla, entonces sus ojos brillaron un poco.

\- Asumo que es todo…

\- Casi todo- Le respondió él y ella lo miro curiosa escribir algo más- "Enamorarme de mi pareja"- La cara de ella no tuvo precio- Listo.

Sonrió completamente rojo y ella igual, pero Marco tuvo el valor extenderle su mano y ella la acepto, sonrieron disfrutando del contacto, se miraron y apartaron la vista u par de veces hasta que él tomo todo el aire que pudo al igual que ella y se giraron con los ojos cerrados para por fin besarse….

\- ¡Fue asombroso!- Llego un hombre gordo de lentes atravesándose entre ellos haciendo que cada uno besara una mejilla- ¡Los hare estrellas!

Ninguno lo oía en ese momento, solo estaban superando la frustración de no alcanzar a besarse, el asco de haber puesto sus labios en aquel sujeto… Pero también la satisfacción de haber logrado las metas que tenían… Además de claro, el nuevo avance en su relación, aunque eso tendría que esperar un poco… Hasta que estuvieran solos.

\- Bueno, no se si les gusto pero a mi pareció genial, lamento que mis notas no describieran los asombroso que fue su baile, pero es que era tan increíble que no pude anotarlo… En fin, me debo ir de nuevo, mi portal me llama, los veo en otro universo gente, Nova se despide.

Se ya.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola gente! He vuelto a caer por un lugar interesante, pero esta vez no he podido resistirme a participar en la diversión, les voy a redactar esto de una forma algo diferente pues tuve que escribir de memoria pues como ya dije, fue algo complicado de hacer estando yo incluido en la diversión, pero bueno, vamos a ello.

 ** _Diario de Nova, primera interacción en un universo, Universo: The new girl in Town (Raxces ha dado su aprobación para esto)_**

¿Quieres una fiesta salvaje? ¡SI! ¿Emborracharte hasta más no poder? ¡Si! ¿Hablar con desconocidos como amigos de toda la vida por la intoxicación? ¡Dios sí! Entonces necesitas ir a las fiestas Janna Banana, la chica es realmente un desastre al tener su hogar solo para ella. Cosa que Star comprendió al pasar una hora en casa de la mencionada en la que no había soltado la mano de Marco en ningún momento.

\- ¿No estas nerviosa o sí?—Le pregunto el moreno con una botella de agua en la mano.

\- N-No…- En eso un chico choco con ella y la empujo en contra de él- Solo algo abrumada es todo….

\- Supongo que es entendible, las fiestas de Janna no son fáciles de digerir a la primera- Soltó divertido bebiendo agua.

\- Pareces acostumbrado- Comentó ella separándose un poco sin soltar su mano- ¿Por qué no bebes ponche?

\- No bebo ponche porque estoy acostumbrado a Janna- Suspiro- Me vasto con oler el ponche para saber que no debo beber de él aun.

\- Oh…- Captó ella a los pocos segundos luego de eso- ¿Me das?

\- Claro- El le paso la botella y ella estuvo a punto de poner su boca en la misma pero se detuvo- ¿Pasa algo?

\- N-No… Jeje- Se rio de forma nerviosa antes de mirarlo- _¿E-esto e-es un be-beso in-indirecto…?_

\- ¡Marco!- La rubia solo tomo de golpe del contenedor por el potente grito detrás de ella que resultó ser la anfitriona de la fiesta- ¡Un número entre el cero y el veinte!

\- ¡Cinco!- Le regresó el chico el grito confundiendo a la rubia.

\- ¡Mal, era el catorce!- Dijo ella saltándole en encima obligando a Star a separarse de él- ¡Chicos ahora!

\- ¡Janna no!- Trató de huir el castaño pero dos chicos, específicamente sus amigos Alfonzo y Ferguson lo inmovilizaron- ¡Chicos pa-!- Antes de terminar Janna le metió un embudo en la boca y comenzó a verter un vaso de ponche.

\- ¡Bebé, bebé, bebé, bebé, bebé!- Repetían todos vertiendo más de la sustancia.

Sin darse cuenta un grupo había rodeado al castaño y empujado a Star fuera del mismo, la chica casi cae al suelo de no ser porque alguien la atrapo a medio camino.

\- Hey chica, debes tener más cuidado- Le comentó jovial el individuo.

\- L-Lo siento…- Soltó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero sus ojos azules se sorprendieron al ver al chico de expresión inocente delante de ella, aparentaba unos diecinueve años, sus ojos rojos carmín y su cabello completamente blanco le recordaron a un conejo, no pudo evitar soltar una risita por su comparación.

\- ¿Estas con el pobre de allá?- Le preguntó él señalando a Marco y su rostro se tiño de preocupación.

\- S-Si…

\- ¿Quieres que le ayude?- Preguntó y la mirada esperanzada de los ojos de ella le sacaron un gota de sudor por lo transparente que era la rubia- Bueno… ¡Muchachos!

Ella vio como unos tres chicos que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido a un lado de la casa le sonreían y alzaban el pulgar, el corrió no sin antes colocar su mano en el hombro de la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- Estate atenta al ritmo…- Fue lo que dijo antes de ir con los otros chicos dejándola levemente confusa hasta que aprecio algo en las cabezas de ellos.

 **Micrófonos.**

\- _No irán a…_ \- Pero los pensamientos de Star fueron interrumpidos de golpe.

\- ¡Gente de la fiesta de Janna!- Gritó el albino desde encima de la chimenea de la chica capturando su atención permitiéndole a Marco huir de sus carceleros- ¡¿Cómo la están pasando?!

\- ¡Genial!- Gritaron todos los alcoholizados y algunos sobrios.

\- Eso está muy Cool- Siguió el chico- Bueno, me presento ¡Soy Nova, y junto a mis amigos, Clyde, Linón y James vinimos desde muy lejos solo porque nos han dicho que estas fiestas son legendarias y pensamos ¿Y que si en lugar de hacerlas legendarias, las convertimos en una verdadera leyenda?

\- ¡Si!

\- ¡Cool, bien, esta canción es algo antigua para ustedes pero siento que hay muchos que necesitan oírla justo ahora!- Miro hasta donde estaba Star y luego localizo a Marco en una esquina con lo que parecía cafeína para evitar el estado alcohólico- ¡Vamos con "Any kind of guy" de BTR!

 **Tres…**

 **Dos…**

 **Uno…**

\- Here I am, there you are, Why these does it seem so far- Comenzó a cantar el tal Clyde- Next to you is Where I should be…

\- Where I wanna be…- Le secundo James

\- Something that I want so bad, Kwon what´s inside your head! Maybe I could see what you see~- Volvió Clyde.

\- Tell me what you see…- Nuevamente James consiguiendo que la gente gritara, hasta ella se estaba emocionando por la armonía de las voces.

\- I got to keep on believing, that everything takes time, I´ll make up any reason, to make you mine, If you´re staying or living! I follow your Lead- Canto ahora el líder Nova, paralizándola unos segundos por lo potente de su voz- So why keep pretending, open your eyes, I can be what you need…

\- Any kind of guy you want girl, that´s the kind I´ll be, turn myself upside down- Cantaron los cuatro logrando que toda la casa se sacudiera con la pista de audio de la canción, todos gritaron y comenzaron a bailar, ella incluida.

\- Yes I will, yes I will- Por primera vez Linón hiso su vos solo.

\- Any Kind of guy you want girl, you kwon I´ll agree, Turn Your Whole World Around.

\- Yes I will, yes I will- Esta vez canto James.

\- Any Kind, any kind, any kind of guy you want, you decide change your mind, I´ll be there won´t you try,, one more try, be my any Kind of girl, you decide, it´s alright, I´ll be there- Continuaron y entonces Nova saco unas linternas de luces y comenzó a apuntar al techo.

\- You seem so hard to know, Say good bay say hello! Then you say it´s time to go~!- Volvió a lucir su voz Linón y Nova apunto con las dos linternas a una pareja que de inmediato comenzó a besarse.

\- It´s time to go~!- Cantó el de cabello blanco alejando las luces y bailando para apuntar a otra pareja.

\- Changing my point of view, Everyday something new! Anything to get next to you~!- Cantó James tomando a una chica solitaria de la multitud y bailando con ella.

\- Gonna get to you~!- Clyde hiso lo mismo con un chico.

\- I gotta keep on believing, that everything takes time, I´ll make up any reason, to make you mine…- En esa parte donde cantó James juntaron a los dos y Nova lo apunto con las linternas y ellos, no se sabe si por el momento o por el alcohol comenzaron a besarse.

\- If you´re staying or living, I follow your Lead. So why keep pretending, open your eyes, I can be what you need…- Nova comenzó a cantar de nuevo y ella sonrió al ver como con una linterna que brillaba en azul apunto a un chico y con una rosa a una chica.

La gente entendió el mensaje del albino, se abrieron paso y los dos señalados por la luz caminaron hasta estar uno frente al otro y comenzar a besarse. No se creía lo que pasaba a medida que esos cuatro avanzaban en la canción.

\- Any Kind, any kind, any kind of guy you want, you decide change your mind, I´ll be there, won´t you try, one more try be my any Kind of girl, you decide, it´s alright, I´ll be there- Cantó Clyde y Nova seguía con sus emparejamientos en lo que ella decidió buscar a Marco.

\- Let me Kwon if I´m getting through. Making you understand! If it´s all wrong, I´ll try something new!- Cantó Nova sorprendiéndola al pararse delante de ella.

\- Try something new!- Le siguió el juego Linón.

\- So don´t look away… Cause I´m here to stay! If this is a game then I´m Gonna play!- Cantó con más fuerza tomándola de las manos y haciéndola girar.

Ella no supo cuando la soltó, solo supo que se detuvo, quedando suspendida, reclinada siendo sostenida por unos brazos fuertes, al abrir sus ojos se dio de lleno con unos marrones brillantes que la miraban maravillados.

\- Any Kind, any kind, any kind of guy you want, you decide change your mind, I´ll be there, won´t you try, one more try, be my any Kind of girl, you decide, it´s alright, I´ll be there- Cantaron los cuatro de nuevo y ella alzó la vista solo para ver como Nova sonreía guiñándole un ojo antes de apuntarlos con las linternas con la canción y la fiesta en su máximo momento.

\- Marco…- Suspiró al ver en los ojos del castaño como se contenía.

\- S-Star si te molesta no hay porque…- Iba a negar pero ella rio ligeramente interrumpiéndolo.

\- ¿A quién le molesta?- Se burló.

Y con la última estrofa él la besó en esa posición gandose miles de gritos de parte de toda la fiesta y con el final de la canción la música volvió a la normalidad y ellos se separaron muy lentamente para verse a los ojos.

\- Wow…- Suspiraron mientras se enderezaban.

\- Gracias por su atención gente de la fiesta de Janna en Echo Greek- Dijo Nova desde el micrófono y todos miraron- Esta fiesta en definitiva se volvió una leyenda urbana ahora- Aviso cuando encendió una linterna que brillaba en roja sangre- Ahora y siempre, esta es la leyenda urbana de ¡La fiesta de la luna roja!

Lo gritos los empujaron a besarse de nuevo, sin importarles cómo sería mañana o en unas horas, o quien estuviera viendo, solo disfrutaban de ese pequeño vicio momentáneo de besar los labios del otro. Principalmente ignorando la mirada molesta de la chica de cabello rubio platinado y mechón verdoso que con rabia apartaba la vista ellos, y claro, como Nova chasqueaba los dedos lejos de todo el mundo abriendo un portal de luz espiral.

\- Adiós, disfruten el tiempo juntos chicos…- Susurró el albino antes de saltar y desaparecer.

¡¿Qué tal eso?! No se esperaban mi talento musical ¿Verdad? Pero en fin, esa fiesta fue verdaderamente salvaje ¿No? Tome el nombre de uno de los universos de Star, pero chicos, siendo sinceros, sentí que fueron un poco rápido con ese beso, pero bueno, no puedo decir nada al haberlos empujado.

Fue raro escribir sobre mí mismo, los pensamientos de ellos fueron intuiciones mías, y alguno que otro favor de Omni praxus prime, el sujeto es bueno jugando cartas, peor yo soy mejor, en fin, el portal me lleva a otro lugar, si quieren saber que dice la letra de la canción Googlenlo gente, no estoy para ser su traductor, nos vemos en mi próxima parada.

¡Se ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, bueno, quiero dejar en claro que luego de la fiesta salvaje anterior estaré un poco tranquilo un tiempo, pero por ahora, hay algo que quiero que vean, la verdad hasta yo me sorprendí por lo raro que resulto esto.

 ** _Diario de Nova, Universo: Just a small City (Permitido por )_**

Nuevo día en Echo Creek, Marco se preparaba para correr, luego de su derrota contra Star en las pruebas físicas se dio cuenta de que necesitaba mejorar. El primer kilómetro fue cosa simple, luego tuvo que bajar el ritmo para mantener la energía, luego miró el parque donde estaba, le resultaba realmente relajante la vista, hasta que alcanzó a ver una especie de espantapájaros llevándose a una chica.

\- ¿Qué acabo de…?- Miró en todas las direcciones tratando de ubicar alguna cámara o a alguien riendo.

No encontró a nadie así que fue en dirección a donde había visto el espantapájaros y nuevamente no encontró nada ni a nadie, busco un rato y después se rindió atribuyendo todo a una visión por un golpe de calor.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Star había salido con sus tías y su prima para que viesen un poco de la ciudad, mientras iban en el auto de una de las mayores ella miraba por la ventana distraída, su prima seguía hablando con su tía de alguna cosa a la que ella no estaba realmente prestándole la debida atención.

\- _¿Qué…?_ \- Su mente se detuvo un par de segundos cuando a lo lejos vio a un espantapájaros llevándose a un hombre de traje- Debe ser solo mi imaginación…

Pero la rubia no se quedó tranquila, a la hora, en un parque con su familia volvió a ver al espantapájaros, ahora secuestrando a una mujer con ropas de ejecutiva. Marco tampoco se quedó atrás, vio al mismo ser llevándose a un grupo de personas cargando cajas.

\- Star- Llamó el chico, la rubia había ido a su casa esa tarde luego de los sucesos- ¿Has visto algo raro últimamente?

\- ¿Raro como un espantapájaros secuestrando gente o un gato feliz con un perro?- Regresó ella la duda.

\- Así que no soy el único que lo ha visto…

\- Si… Ese perro no puede estar lamiendo al gato porque le agrade- Aseguró ella con la cara azul.

\- Si… ¡Espera ¿Qué?! Yo me refería al espantapájaros.

\- ¿Eh? Ah sí… La verdad es extraño….

\- ¿Quieres investigar?- Preguntó él con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Gracias!- Ella saltó un poco y sacó una mochila de detrás del sofá del moreno- Pensé que tendría que convencerte.

\- ¿Cuándo tuviste el tiempo de plantar eso ahí?

\- No importa, vamos- Lo arrastró.

Buscaron por varios lugares, el parque, el centro comercial, las afueras, sin suerte, la noche estaba comenzando a llegar a la ciudad cuando decidieron dar una última vuelta por el busque cercano.

\- ¿Cómo es que no podemos encontrarlo?- Frustrado Marco se sentó en un tronco.

\- No lo sé…- Star hizo lo propio en un montón de hojas que se movió un poco al tacto- Eh… ¿Marco?

\- ¿Si?

\- Creo que…- Antes de terminar fue alzada por una gran brazo de maleza- ¡Kyaaa!

\- ¡Star!- Marco se dio la vuelta y se encontró al espantapájaros que estaban buscando cargando a la chica- ¡Suéltala!

La criatura no hizo caso y comenzó a correr en una dirección desconocida, gracias a los gritos de Star el moreno le siguió el paso a la bestia hasta las afueras, estaban a punto de dejar la ciudad y el chico ya estaba exhausto.

\- ¡Star!- Gritó desesperado.

\- ¡Marco!- La rubia estaba a punto de llorar.

\- ¡Chimichangas!- Escucharon ambos y luego un potente golpe.

Lo demás fue demasiado rápido, Star volaba en el aire, el espantapájaros estaba estampado el suelo, una figura salto desde encima del ser de paja y atrapo a Star a medio vuelo, luego cayó junto a Marco y la bajo con cuidado, todo mientras masticaba algo.

\- ¿Eftfas bifefn?- Preguntó con la boca llena el salvador de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué?- Soltaron los dos adolescentes.

\- Que si estás bien- Dijo el chico tragando- Dios esas chimichangas eran demasiado buenas.

Star tardo un poco en procesar lo que ocurría, luego saco desesperada de la mochila que le había dado a Marco antes, el libro que leía, " ** _Nova´s Diary_** " miro el dibujo del héroe de la historia en la primera página y abrió los ojos a más no poder, su novio la imitó y paso por el mismo proceso.

\- ¿Qué?- El joven adulto delante de ellos tenía el cabello blanco.

 ** _Como en el libro..._**

Ojos rojos carmesí.

 ** _Como en el libro..._**

Ropas de aventurero antiguas pero modernas a la vez.

 ** _Como en el libro…_**

\- ¡¿Nova?!- Gritaron aun anonadados.

\- ¿Mande?- Dijo él con una sonrisa inocente, pero el rugido del espantapájaros llamó su atención- Denme un momento.

Nuevamente todo fue demasiado rápido, el albino salto, chasqueo los dedos, un portal en forma de espiral se abrió detrás del espantapájaros, pateó al ser y este despareció en el aire luego el joven chasqueo de nuevo, el portal se cerró y miro a los chicos.

\- Ahora si ¿Qué se les ofrece?- Preguntó volviendo con ellos.

\- ¡Eres tú!- Gritó Star mostrándole el libro.

\- Oh… Se parece a mi auto-retrato en mi diario- Bromeó el chico.

\- ¿Tu diario?- Preguntó Marco asimilando un poco el hecho de que estaba probablemente frente a un viajero multidimensional.

\- Si, mira- El albino saco un libro.

Uno exactamente igual al que tenía Star, pero el de la rubia era muchísimo más viejo, pues el de él albino estaba casi nuevo. El de ojos rojos paso su vista de un tomo al otro y luego se puso azul.

\- No puede ser… ¡Préstamelo!- Grito arrebatándole el ejemplar de los brazos a la rubia- Es mi letra… ¡¿Perdí mi diario en el futuro?!

\- _¿Futuro?_ \- Se preguntaron mentalmente ambos chicos.

\- Esta la entrada de lo que paso hoy… Con el espantapájaros y las chimichangas, hasta esta el precio…- El albino seguía azul…- No puedo creerlo…

\- ¿Si eres Nova?- Star volvió a preguntar, el albino asintió deprimido viendo la entrada siguiente del libro- Wow.

\- Ahí es a donde voy ahora ¿Eh?- Soltó molesto el chico dándole el diario a Star- _Por lo que se ve lo perdí luego de al menos 5 viajes luego de este…_ \- Suspiró- Tendré que perder el mio luego…

\- No entiendo nada de lo que habla- Le susurró el moreno a su novia.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Me tengo que ir, tenga una linda velada tortolos- El albino chasqueo los dedos antes de partir por un portal dejando sola a la pareja.

\- Wow…

Pero un nuevo portal se abrió sobre ellos, ambos se hicieron a un lado y de este cayo un Nova con el cabello lleno de ramas, algunas ropas quemadas, sangre en el brazo, y un condón en la mano izquierda, además de un caimán mordiéndole el trasero, sin contar que sus ropas eran pantalones de piel y vendas nada más.

\- Me llevó esto- Dijo quitándole el libro a Star y dándole otro idéntico- Quédate ese, ya no lo necesito- Dicho eso chasqueo de nuevo los dedos y cayó por un portal.

\- Necesitamos dormir- Dijo Marco mientras volvía a su casa con Star luego de la rara escena.

\- Si…

Ninguno volvió a hablar del tema, ni de nada, ni siquiera de que el libro de Star ahora tenía un capitulo menos que antes y se veía mucho más nuevo que antes.

 ** _…_**

Les dije que sería raro… La última parte la copie del diario que le di a Star y que perdí en primer lugar, no me quiero ni imaginar que pasara para que lo pierda y llegue a manos de ella… Ni tampoco lo que pasa antes de que se lo cambie… A veces no quiero llegar al futuro ¿Saben?… Bueno, nos veremos luego o eso espero.

Se ya.


End file.
